


Do I Wanna Know?

by Compromised_Coffee_Filter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Hook-Up, House Party, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, What am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compromised_Coffee_Filter/pseuds/Compromised_Coffee_Filter
Summary: First actual teenage party, Hinata is delighted he finally gets to be an actual proper teenager.Of course things happen at parties, and soon Hinata bumps into a slightly tipsy Kageyama.





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> First thing like this- what am I doing with my life? It was inspired by the 'How 'Do I Wanna Know' would sound like if you were making out in a bathroom of a party' video on Youtube. So I wrote this. It's garbage, so hope you like it.

Hinata had been oddly delighted to be dragged to someone else's house. There were rumours of a party going on at one of the first-years' house, a guy from the basketball team who Hinata knew by name but not very well. It was just because Yamaguchi had known one of the guy's friends in class, and had gotten invited.

  
Since Tsukishima blatantly refused to come along, Kageyama was a bland piece of bread and he was too nervous to ask Yachi, Yamaguchi turned to the last hope in not going to this person's party all by himself.

  
"Sure! I'd love to! It'd be like being an actual teenager!" was Hinata's reply.

  
And sure enough, it began just like the hollywood movies, the music was blaring from this guy's house, the lights were all off save for some makeshift colourful lights. People were dancing about, talking, making out. Hinata looked to Yamaguchi, but found that the green-hair had vanished in the crowd.

  
So much for sticking together like glue. Thanks Yamaguchi, real classy. Maybe he'd just gotten lost. Oh well.

  
Hinata had talked to random strangers, and had oddly made some new friends and got to know people he only knew the faces of better. His extrovert nature beamed at the atmosphere, smiling as bright as the sun.

  
A few hours in he'd found Yamaguchi again- he was talking to a girl. He was slightly nervous, probably cuz she was hot as hell. The girl was super into him too, Hinata could tell. He met Yamaguchi's eye, gave him a thumbs up and winked.

  
_Good luck Yamaguchi, you'll be the first out of our little friend group to get laid._

  
He got called over by a chill dude from second-year, for a game of flip-cup with actual red cups just like in american parties. It was really super-awesome! He even tried to drink actual beer with some of his new third-year friends (who he'd discovered weren't as responsible as Daichi-san and Suga-san had lead him to believe). It was really bitter and quite disgusting actually- he didn't get the phenomenon on how people could like this stuff. Yet to not be called a pussy, he downed a small glass and cringed at the taste as it burned down his throat.

  
Underage drinking- check that off his list.

  
They carried on with their little game, and by this point the music had gotten so loud that people had to shout just to be heard. Out of the corner of his eye Hinata thought he'd saw someone oddly familiar, drinking the apple-juice-looking beer with another known loner. He didn't get to dwell on it for long however- he was pulled back into the game.

  
Maybe half an hour later Hinata excused himself, with the promise of coming back to his odd new group of friends. Where was the bathroom in this place? One of the new friends had said it was upstairs, so that's where he went. One last check-up on Yamaguchi, who was in the middle of a kissing session with the girl from earlier.

  
Woah, that was just- Woah! He'd have to ask him about it later- what did kissing taste like? Especially such intense ones.

  
Thankfully Hinata found the bathroom quite easily, reminding himself to be cautious shall he encounter someone dangerous like literally every time ever. Upstairs was a little quieter, and there were less people here- they were all downstairs where the food, drinks and music were. The music was now a bit muffled, but Hinata didn't mind.

  
He was quite pleased he hadn't had an encounter when he finished, walking out strutting-

  
-then instantly stopping dead cold when he saw Kageyama leaning against the grandma-patterned wall of the corridor, blocking the entry to the stairs.

  
"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, cocking his head to the side. His setter turned his blue eyes to him, and Hinata took note of the slight flush of his cheeks.

  
He mentally snapped his fingers- so that's who the drinking raven-hair was. How could Kageyama like alcohol? It was awful!  
Kageyama raised an eyebrow. "Got dragged along. What about you?"

  
"I'm here with Yamaguchi," Hinata replied, tilting his head so far that it was nearly at a right angle with his neck. "I never thought you'd go to a party. You never talk to anyone."

  
"I talk to peeeooople," he slurred defiantly, and rubbed his eyelids with his fingers. "Have you tried the beer? It's making everything spin."

  
Hinata chuckled, and stood beside him and looked at his face.

  
_He looks good like that. I don't think I've seen that expression on him before._

  
"I don't think I had enough. I don't want any more- it's all 'bleeh'..." Hinata's slow brain finally caught up and he recognised just what expression Kageyama had. That was the exact same expression the girl Yamaguchi was talking with wore.

  
Hinata's heart stopped- then thudded so hard against his ribcage he thought his ribs had broken.

  
"How... how much have you had to drink?" Hinata asked cautiously. This could be dangerous.

  
Kageyama snorted and looked at the ceiling. "I'm a little tipsy- I've had two and a half glasses."

  
"Right..."

  
"How's your fever?"

  
Hinata furrowed his eyebrows, giving the taller boy a strange look. "What fever? I don't have a fever Bakayama."

  
Kageyama bit his lip. "Oh sorry, you just look hot to me."

  
"Oh right," Hinata shrugged. "Possibly cuz it's just after summer holidays are over and there's a lot of people here and-" he realised. His face exploded in red, and there was fire under his skin. He made the mistake of looking Kageyama in the face, who now looked like he wanted to swallow Hinata whole.

  
"Did you just-"

  
"Of course I did," Kageyama breathed, his voice suddenly musky, his mouth open and his tongue caught on his lip, loose. _Why does he look good like that?_

  
Hinata tripped over his words, trying to find something to say. "Kageyama you're drunk," he eventually settled for.

  
But Kageyama just inhaled a shaking breath. "I'm not _that_ drunk. You look just as good as always, with or without alcohol.."

  
What was he saying!?

  
"Who are you and what have you done with Kageyama?" Hinata laughed it off. He didn't understand what was going on, why Kageyama was suddenly acting the way he was, but it was... nice in a certain sense. It made his heart beat in a different rhythm, made his pulse race without any movement.

  
The setter huffed with annoyance (yep, that was the Kageyama he knew), before bringing his red face close to Hinata's, so close that he could taste his breath.

  
"I wonder if you taste as sweet as you look."

  
"What?"

  
Close. He was too close. God, what was happening? Hinata tried to grasp at the facts, but perhaps Tsukishima was right and he was an idiot. But shouldn't he know? It was _Kageyama_ for crying out loud, his setter who was just as dumb as he was-

  
_His_ setter.

  
"There really isn't any other way to ask you, is there?" Kageyama huffed again, grimacing slightly. His hand came to lift Hinata's chin to look at him fully, his thumb brushing over his bottom lip. It was a welcome touch, and it somehow didn't make Hinata want to flinch away. His hand was smooth, soft, kind, caring-

  
"Can I kiss you?"

  
Hinata blinked slowly. He was sure his heart had beat right out of his chest- even when they were now so close that their chests touched slightly.

  
"W-why would y-you want to k-kiss me?"

  
_Why do I want to kiss him?_

  
Kageyama smiled. It wasn't his creepy smile either- rather a soft, reassuring smirk which looked edible with his plump, chapped lips-

  
"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time now," said Kageyama. "You. Just you. So answer the question, Hinata-" his name sent a shiver down Hinata's spine. "Can I kiss you?"

  
For a while the only sound was their beating hearts and the muffled beginning of 'Do I Wanna Know?' by the Arctic Monkeys that started to play downstairs.

  
Hinata gave in. "Yes."

  
In an instant Kageyama's hungry mouth was on his, hot and wet already, and Hinata was in a daze. He tasted faintly of the beer, but suddenly Hinata didn't seem to mind. His hands naturally threaded into Kageyama's silky hair, as if to ensure the other never pulled away. He could still feel Kageyama's hand on his cheek, the other holding the small of his back.

  
This is what kissing felt like? Wayhay, maybe he'd not have to ask Yamaguchi after all.

  
Kageyama slowly opened his mouth, making Hinata's open along with it. His breath tasted bitter- a good bitter, and that was when something hot and wet slithered into his mouth.

  
Hinata couldn't quite hold in a quiet whimper. It felt super-duper weird, but good. Kageyama seemed to think so too, for he replied with his own deep grumble, slipping his tongue under Hinata's, exploring every nook and cranny.

  
Holy cow they were making out. Holy cow he was making out with _Kageyama_.

  
Eventually Hinata managed to gather his own courage and return the favour, tangling their tongues into a knot.

  
Too soon Kageyama pulled away, and Hinata found himself longing to put that mouth back where it belonged. Damn Kageyama for making him want this! His vision spun a little, what was the term- kiss-drunk?

  
The smug motherfucker in front of him was smirking, his pupils so blown he might as well have been in the dark, a ring of sapphire adorning perfect black circles. So this is what people meant when they said someone looked 'hot'... _sexy_...

  
"You taste even better than I imagined," he whispered. "So sweet, you're gonna get me addicted."

  
Hinata smiled back. "Be glad the alcohol gave you courage, and that my common sense had gone to sleep."

  
He pulled Kageyama back, continuing as if they had never stopped. Kageyama however had other ideas.

  
Hinata only came to realise what was going on when the bathroom door closed and locked, the lights completely off. They parted only for a second to let Hinata hop onto the sink counter before they were kissing again. Kageyama had gotten between his legs somehow, one hand on the edge of the sink behind, the other hoisting his thigh to the side to give himself more room.

  
A knock on the door made them both startle apart, a thick line of saliva still connecting their mouths. The person probably needed the bathroom. A vein popped at Kageyama's temple at the interruption, which made Hinata giggle slightly. "Go away!" He snapped at the person outside.

  
"Hurry up in there for fuck's sake!"

  
Before Hinata could stop himself, he opened his mouth and moaned as loudly as he could.

  
"I'll go pee outside then, jeezuz." With that the intruder stomped away.

  
When Hinata turned back to Kageyama, he found an entirely new expression. Shock with a side of something else. It wasn't the innocent curiosity from before- something much more serious...

  
_Lust._

  
"Sorry-"

  
"You even sound so good," Kageyama whispered before he leaned in and lapped at Hinata's jaw, trailing down the neck before fastening his lips against the juncture between it and the shoulder. "Do you think you could do that again?"

  
Kageyama didn't give him a choice- he'd began to kiss a hickey. Hinata shivered, threading his fingers between his locks, and as if on Kageyama's command he had began to mumble strings of unintelligible words and tiny gasps and indeed moans. When he did that, Kageyama's grip on him seemed to get tighter.

  
A hand snaked up his shirt, and Hinata seemed only half in control when he broke free to pull the barrier over his head and toss it somewhere into the room. Kageyama had done the same, and now Hinata had the pleasure of running his hand against those abs he'd always secretly admired in the changing rooms. Kissing bare-chested was better too.

  
"Kageyama, I like this."

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Yeah."

  
As if to prove it, Hinata took Kageyama's face and brought back those sweet lips for a desperate kiss. His legs wrapped around Kageyama's waist, bringing him even closer so that his hands could roam his body and eventually settle on his shoulderblades, his dull fingernails digging in, scratching slightly whenever they moved. It made Kageyama's breath hitch and groan slightly, which only spurred the growing heat in Hinata's belly. More. More. He wanted more.

  
When Kageyama's fingers brushed at his belt, Hinata thrust up encouragingly, edging him on. More, gimme more!

  
A banging on the door made them both halt. Now Hinata too was a little angry at the interruption.

  
"WHAT!?" Kageyama growled, his eyes almost glowed in the darkness. God, he was beautiful.

  
"PARTY'S OVER," another person yelled. "IT'S GOTTEN OUT OF HAND AND THE POLICE IS HERE!"

  
Oh shit.

  
Quickly but reluctantly they parted, pulled their shirts back on before coming out to the surprise of the girl in the corridor.

  
They fled through the window and into the streets, far from the house which indeed was overridden by police. Just like in the movies. Huh.

  
For a moment they walked awkwardly down the empty streets, neither saying a word. The truth of what had just happened had dawned on Hinata, and he was sure his face was beetroot red.

  
Holy shit.

  
Kageyama cleared his throat. "Was that your first kiss?"

  
Hinata grumbled. "You don't have to say it that way."

  
However Kageyama only laughed. "That's good then, only I know how good you taste. Guess you're gonna have to be my boyfriend now."

  
Hinata joined in the laughter. "And you mine!"

  
"That's how it works dumbass."

  
"Hinata! Kageyama!"

  
They looked up to see Yamaguchi waving at them in the lamplight. Hinata waved back, putting on the brightest smile he could possibly muster.

  
"You made it out Yamaguchi!"

  
The pinch-server was surprised to see Kageyama, but smiled nonetheless. "Yep, there was a fight between two guys and things got pretty heated, you should've seen it."

  
Yeah, no way was he trading in what had just happened to watch two guys push each other around.

  
Though Yamaguchi raised his eyebrow when he looked at them both. "Why have you guys switched shirts?"


End file.
